


我曾见过花

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 小光染上了某种特殊的病。她知道该如何治好自己，但比起最简单与常见的，她似乎选择使用了另一种方式。
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

她开始吐花了。

那病来得突然，却也不令她感到奇怪。自己那场轰轰烈烈的暗恋进行得不为人知，却欺瞒不得自己。她搞不清楚自己是在何时被感染，但想来或许也只是因为她那过于强烈饱胀的爱意终于越过了阀值，症状便如潮水般的爆发了。

在思念着谁，恋慕着谁，深爱着谁。不言而喻的答案镌刻在心底，然后随着那颗埋进她的胸腔里名为爱的种子，顺着她的思绪、她的话语，像是盛夏山涧里的溪流，无言地流淌出来。

这是个病因旖旎，但是会死人的病。她却没有什么身为重症病患的自觉。除了慌乱和些许的失落，哪怕一丝的畏惧或害怕都没有出现在她身上。普通得就像她只是感染了季节流感，患了个无伤大雅的小感冒，或是吃点消炎药就可以解决的喉咙发炎。

会死人的喔。她在心底告知自己，却也有点不以为意。花吐症在当今社会来说早就不是什么无法被医治好的病症了，只是需要动个小手术，就可以轻松潇洒地告别频繁吐花带来的麻烦和暗恋的痛苦。虽然相伴而来的是有些了不得的副作用，但那同丧命相比就显得过分的微不足道了。

旅行途中的小光分不出过多的心思放在这件事上，三个月的时限在她“没问题没问题”的行为处事原则下就变成了“没关系反正时间还很长不着急”的缓刑期。她的豪华庆典就在眼前，还有新的特训、新的计划等着她去执行。她和她的伙伴们一路欢声笑语，像是未曾有事发生。那些藏起来的少女心事大抵只有夜深人静的时候才会又冒出了枝桠，像是要开出下一朵花。

那过于诗情画意的病听着煞人，让人如见牛鬼蛇神，退避三舍。但真的当自己也不幸感染而开始了近距离观察。她拨弄着含着细嫩花蕊的“病源体”，才感叹道那吐出来的花都好看得要命。五颜六色，品种齐全——但可惜这是感染源。

真遗憾。小光心里悻悻地想，然后把花瓣小心的收集起来放进了密封袋里。

她总是会吐出些不太一样的花瓣来，认得出来的，认不出来的。什么样的都有，这和她得病后查到的资料有些微妙的出入。但她也并未多在意，反正归根究底那病状都是吐出花来。就权当是记录员，她记录着自己每日新产出的植物。心情好的时候她甚至会指着记录用的日程本给自己的伙伴们看，说我以后说不定会去转行开花店。语气轻松愉快，像是染病的人根本不是她。

这是第三十四天。从最初只有情绪激动时才会从口中飘落出零星的花瓣，到现在无意的话语都可以盛开出花来，她已经连续吐了三十四天不一样的花。昨日刚下了暴雨，清晨的天还蒙蒙亮，但转晴的天总是会像娇嫩的雏菊花一样蓝得纯粹又清澈。于是她开始猜想今天的自己会吐出什么样的花。如果可以依她的心意来选，她希望那会是小雏菊。今日会碧空如洗，她便也想用锦簇的花系成发圈，绑在她扎起的马尾上。小光很久没有购置新的饰物用来迎接新比赛了，便想到了就地取材，也藏着她说不出的小心思。

像是上苍都在眷顾这个身患顽疾的病人，满足她这些无聊的愿望，她今天吐出的花来还果真是蓝得要命。像是透亮的蓝宝石，也如知更鸟蓝色的尾羽。但真可惜，不是她想要的小雏菊。

那是她念不太出来名字的野花，常见到在路边随处一指，就能寻得一大丛一大丛。小光怔怔地看着手里捧着的密封袋里装着的细碎花瓣，一时间心里五味杂陈，可却也抓不住从心底溜走的那抹最为浓重的色彩。

她抓着终端机想寻找花的名字，却呆愣在搜索引擎的页面上无从下手。因为那着实是，随处可见的，不值一提的小花。

原来我的喜欢这么廉价。  
就是……就是这样微不足道的小花？

莫名的情绪让她气结，她捏着密封袋瞅着里面看。波加曼坐在她手边的桌子上，波加加地冲她叫着，想要唤回她的注意。她被不知名的负面情绪笼罩着，没由来的怒气令她自己都惊异。她试图安静下来用四五根捆成一扎的植物根茎做成圈，将蓝色的小花逐个缠了上去。

“好看吗波加曼？”她问。

波加曼挺起胸膛得意地评价了一番，让小光安心地把她那隐秘美好，不为人知的“小心思”系在了发间。她抬手摸了摸波加曼圆滚滚的脑袋，低下了声量，对自己的搭档说那待会儿就拜托你啦。

经年的旅行带来的磨砺早让她站在那个舞台上无论怎样都游刃有余，胜败的失与得在她眼中也不再似曾经那般会剧烈地牵动着她的心。

她惜败于一个不大的小少年，下台后男孩儿红着脸跑过来对她鞠了一躬，怯怯地说谢谢您。小光微微摇头，内心了无波澜，暗道了一句后生可畏。

是我该谢谢你的，这是一场很棒的比赛。

她平静的一字一顿，话语里不忘褒奖。男孩儿脸却更红了，他愣了会儿神然后磕磕巴巴地开口。向她诉说他一直一来的憧憬，小光站在原地听着这个该是自己后辈的男孩儿不吝各种赞美的话语，像是看见曾经的自己。

“我一直看着您的比赛。您也给我带来过许多感动与启发。我总是在想一定要来见您的，亲眼看看舞台上的您有多好。”

“我能有多好呀。”

小光不由得失笑。对方却突然板起了脸，认真地开口，“您真的特别好。今天对我而言美好得简直像在梦里一样。”

是吗。胸腔里涌起了灼热的叹息，小光捂住嘴，做出了一个抱歉的表情躬了躬身，逃亡一样地跑回了官方给选手准备的单独化妆间里。

那不知名的小花随着她剧烈的喘息吐露出来，她把它们捧在手上，又一次的怅然若失。

有点可惜啊。想起刚刚的比赛，她多少还是有些无法安置的意难平。她看着镜子里的自己，安然系在她发间上的花朵寄托着她的思念，犹如雪夜里提灯中的烛火。

含着胸腔中难言的情绪，她坐了下来，准备卸下自己那一身的无用饰物。从背包里取卸妆水的时候她一并拿出了被她设置在静音状态中的终端机，她习惯性地解开屏幕锁，如她所想的一样弹出了一列表的消息。而里面毫无疑问有那么一个来自那个充斥着她全部情绪与心思的人。

**\- 是一场很精彩的比赛，就是对小光你来说有点可惜了。[思考.jpg]**

她笑了笑，快速地回了一条消息。

**\- 你看了呀？真丢人 :(**

**\- 别气馁！今天表现得超棒——有些地方出其不意得令我惊喜！**

**\- 虽然还是有点不开心，但是谢谢你啦。我会继续加油的 ^_^**

**\- ：)**

按灭了屏幕，她闭上了眼睛，用蘸了卸妆水的海绵覆上那里。

就什么都看不见了。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑和语句大概还是都不通，有大量私设，真的就是为了爽

医生接待她的时候没给她什么好脸色，她自知理亏便安安静静地坐在凳子上听着对方音量越来越拔高的训斥与忠告。她一边做着乖巧聆听的模样，一边漫不经心地打量着摆在她面前的这份化验单。医院里消毒水的刺鼻气味让小光戴着口罩也能嗅得一二，那令她有点不由自主的心慌。

“小姐。您是我见过的第一个感染后还这么不以为意的人。”  
“换句话说。您是不是有点没脑子？”

小光扯了扯发尾，没什么太大的反应。口中动不动就会吐露出花瓣的病状让她现在说话前都会不自觉地先脑中酝酿一番，等纠结完措辞后再慢吞吞地开口。

“嗯，但不是说……要过三个月才会死掉吗？”

她为自己的行为解释。而眼前的医生听着这话不由自主地挑起了眉。

“所以你是打算等自己都快死了再去找那个人来个童话般的吻吗？”  
“你当自己是白雪公主还是睡美人啊？”

这是个暴躁的医生。小光在心里这么跟自己说。然后认真地思考了一番这个问题，回答道。

“唔……其实我个人会更喜欢小美人鱼一点？”

“哦。所以您这是打算干脆化成泡沫死掉算了。”

死亡这个词此时此地被突然说了出来，像被冷不丁敲响了那盏一直被她埋藏在心底的丧钟。一时间他们的谈话落入了诡异的沉默里。

“我没打算死。”小光整理了措辞，把口罩静悄悄地摘了下来。同话语一起被吐露出来的自然是那些不知名的花瓣。作为重症患者的人收回了一直搁在桌子上的视线，抬起了头，和她的主治医生认真地说，“不然我不会坐在这里了。”

**“我不想死。”**

自己的病人突然严肃起来的模样让这位一直凶巴巴的医生一怔，他取回了放在对方眼前的化验单，拿笔尖指着上面密密麻麻的文字与数据，开始了谆谆教诲。

“那可真是没几天了。你打算什么时候去找您的那位意中人？”

“我没打算找他。”

随着话语落下，小光再次戴上口罩。她咳了几声，从白色的口罩中跑出来的还是那种可爱得要命的小花。

“？？？”医生震惊得不得了，为对方这无异于自打脸的抬杠般的回答。“刚刚说不想死的也是您来着？！”

点点头。小光吱唔了两声，“我只是说不想用这种方法治好的……我听说，学术界不是有新的疗法吗？”

一时间又是另一段无法阐释的沉默。

医生哑然，静默了很久才再次开口。

“小姑娘你真的知道那是什么吗？”

“可以不让我死的办法？”

“还有呢。”

她张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。这里太安静了，有点安静得过了头。安静到她都可以听得到腕表上的秒针划过时间的声音，也可以听见自己心里藏着的那头小鹿迷蒙乱撞的声响。她觉得很难受，那太难受了。心脏里像是有什么东西堵在那里，胸腔里翻滚着的那名为爱的热浪突然变得汹涌，像是在阻止她把剩下的话说出来。仿佛连她身体里的每一个细胞和流动充盈在她体内的血液都在抗拒着她的话语，抗拒着她或许要做出的，关于舍弃的决定。

“那是……”小光按住了自己的喉咙，她听自己一字一顿，回答了对方的问话。

“可以让我不再继续喜欢他的办法。”

**「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」**

这是个病因过于旖旎也温柔的疾病，只因那无法被说出口、被倾诉出的爱意禁锢在心里最隐秘与柔软的地方无从释放而令人郁结成疾，经年累月的爱慕所留下的痕迹便终于像是会压垮人的最后一片鸟羽，终会迎来轰然倒塌的结果。

暗恋总是会带着让人无力的色彩，这种病症的存在更是为其添上了最为绝望的那一笔。如若两情相悦那固然美好，但是也有太多求而不得的苦痛。纵使退一步来讲，这世上也并非每一个暗恋者都在期待盼望着一份美好的回应，善终的结局往往都只存在于童话里。

如果不愿意告诉那个人呢？  
如果得不到也等不到那个可以挽救一切的吻呢？

那我 **不喜欢** 他就好了。

因为不再喜欢，那份难以言明的爱就也会随着她全部付诸于此的感情一并消失。她将不会再喜欢那个人了，就也不会再倾吐出数不完的花。

她自然不是第一个有这样想法的人，前沿医学早在开拓相关的疗法。所以她才从不慌张。那不过就只是一个不大的小手术，虽然会带来了不得的副作用，但是她不会死掉了。

“你今年才多大啊？还这么小。谈过恋爱了吗？所以为什么不和他说呢——”

“我不想说了。我不想……再被喜欢他的这种心情束缚住了。”

她终于把那话说了出来，小光却忍不住地捂住了眼睛。有液体不受控制地从她的眼眶里偷偷跑了出来，在她不留神的时候从她的指缝间悄然落下。然后落在她打开放在膝上的日程本上，和她娟秀的字迹一起化成了一个又一个水花。

医院里的装潢过于明亮，把话倾吐出来后的她坐在凳子上无端地感到轻松起来。可莫名的情绪像是漆黑的恶魔再次将魔爪伸向了她，把她又带回了那个幽深可怕的深渊。

她突然想哭。

**“我不想喜欢他了。”**

她便又说了一遍。

那是被紧紧攥住了的喜欢，是被她一直悄悄地安放在心底最柔软的地方的喜欢。是被她视若珍宝，却又要弃之不顾的喜欢。

是从什么时候发现喜欢他的呢？就像她分不清自己是如何感染的一样，她也无法察觉自己是从什么开始对这个伙伴的感情变了质。

是他们离别的时候？还是他在赛场上闪闪发光的时候呢。应该都不是，她无法合理地寻找出他们这段关系的一个恰当的起始点。这份该被称之为喜欢的感情好像来得没有铺垫与开始。她也不安于寻找出那个理由，于是每每进行到一半的时候便干脆的放弃作罢。她总在想，找到了又能怎样呢？说服自己不要再喜欢他了吗。

不可能的。好像等她意识过来的时候那个人就已经被她小心地呵护在那里很久了，一切都不过是她再一次的“掉链子”和“迟钝”而已。

所以当她开始吐花，她也不过是“啊”了一下。想着终于来了啊，然后坦然地接受了后续的发展。又有什么值得慌乱的？她就是那么的喜欢他啊。像是鱼会渴水，人没有空气会窒息。那是多么自然而然的事啊，她的喜欢，就是那样无比自然就被谱写出的诗篇。

她曾有过不顾实际的设想，每个人的生命里或许就是会存在着某个人的。说是灵魂伴侣还是什么天生一对都可以，她只是简单地认为人的生命里合该有那么一个命定之人存在。就像早在他们未曾相遇的时候她就已经一直在等着他了，只是因为他来得有些慢，她便自己出门去找。

或许就是那条对她而言充满着无数的未知与可能性的202号道路，她带着他的皮卡丘和她自己的波加曼，向着他的方向不顾前路坎坷的跑了过去。

那曾是她的未来，也曾是她的归处。

\- TBC -

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好喜欢花吐症这个AU，我不允许我CP没有！


End file.
